disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob's Glove World
Opened August 1999 in Honolulu, Hawaii Park Bikini Bottom (Since 1999) * SpongeBob's Boating School (Since 1999, An E&F Miller 16m with helix on right, ON-board audio is "Knuckleduster). * SpongeBob SquarePants 4D (Since 2005, A Motion Theatre playing SpongeBob SquarePants 4D https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=P1yGmJsipqg, ON-board audio is https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_4-D:_Ride#Music) * Mermaid Man Ultimate Flight (Since 2003, A B&M Flyer Superman) ON-board audio is Arizona Fanfare. Glove World (Since 2000) * Fiery Fist of Pain (Since 2000, a B&M Dive Oblivion clone, formerly known as Glove Coaster from 2000-2006, for the 2007 season it got a refurbishment, floorless trains were added, the mist effects were improved to appear more "red" and it's name was changed to Fiery Fist of Pain) ON-board audio is "Mavericks" * The Mitten (Since 2000, A Blazer Enzian Model, the last one from mack that is not relocated; originally called Mitten Coaster from 2000-2006 and then renamed to the mitten and gotten a new white and pink color scheme that resembles the coaster from Roller Cowards, in 2018, to make way for Krabby Land, it was relocated to a tree filled spot that used to house the World Premiere for the first movie and repainted back to it's original brown and with an LED sign to replace the original bulb sign) ON-board audio is Bossa Cubana (2000-2006) Roll Up Waltz 11.02 (2007-present) Tentacle Acres (Since 2001) * Reef Blower 2001 (Since 2001, Built by D.H. Morgan (now known as Chance Morgan), ON-board audio is "Sponge Monger") * Squid Houses (Since 2001, Houses that are slightly different from the others), ON-board audio is Happy-Go Lively. Salty Spittoon (Since 2002) * Tough Enough (Since 2002; Built by RCCA/CCI/GCI, first, RCA went bankrupt so CCI took over and they went bankrupt so GCI took over, It is a wooden coaster which combines the elements of others, a vertical loop from RCCA 2004 a terrain section by CCI by GCI in 2009 and the over banks by GCI, due to the changes, it is now considered a GCI coaster), ON-board audio is "Drunken Sailor". * Weenie Hut Wacky Worm (Since 2002; Built by Preston & Barberri, a normal wacky worm model except instead of the apple, it goes through a hot dog instead), ON-board audio is "Wooden Bear" Flying Dutchman's Galleon (Since 2003) * Ending Random (Since 2003; based on the episode "Shanghaied", this one has three different ending's, SpongeBob's Ending (80% chance, https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Shanghaied) Squidward's Ending (10% chance, https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Shanghaied%3A_Squidward's_ending) and Patrick's Ending (10% chance, https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Shanghaied:_Patrick%27s_ending) is a Vekoma Junior Coaster indoors with Special FX) ON-board audios are Drama Link (b) The Beast Within Dramatic Cue (e) and House of Horror. * Dutchman's of the Caribbean (Since 2003; a log flume that is a parody of Pirates of the Caribbean) ON-board audio is Call to Destiny (a). Goofy Goober (Since 2004) * Goofy Goober's Wild Ride (Since 2004; a Vekoma SFC Flying Ace, ON-board audios are "Goofy Goober Song" "Goofy Goober Rock") * Goober Shooter (Since 2004; A Sally Corporation shooting ride, ON-board audio is "Camptown Races") Shell City (Since 2005) * King Neptune's Shell Slam (Since 2005; an Intamin Colossus clone, ON-board music Welcome to planktopolis, SpongeBob Movie Game) * Ocean Man (Since 2005, a B&M Flyer, clone of Superman: Ultimate Flight) ON-board music is "Ocean Man" by Ween. Time Machine (Since 2006) * Primitive Coaster (Since 2006; a coaster that used to be the Cyclone at William's Grove) ON-board music: Dangerous A. * Future Rider (Since 2006; a clone of Heershey's Stormrunner) ON-board music: Future Credits Patrick's Rock Bottom (Since 2007) * SpongeBob SquarePant's Rock Bottom Coaster (Since 2007; a Gerslaurer Euro Fighter 320+) ON-board music: Deadline * Pineapple Poppers (Since 2008; a jmup house) ON-board music: Tomfoolery Squilliam's House (Since 2008) * House Tour (Since 2008; a dark ride roller coaster hybrid, has a 90 degree drop out of the building, made by Mack) ON-board music: Undertow * Squilliam's Backyard Coaster (Since 2017; an Intamin Launched coaster, relocated from Liseburg) ON-board music: Grass Skirt Chase. Anniversary Land (Since 2009) * Help Wanted Aerial Flight (Since 2009; The first ever 453m Vekoma SFC, based off of Help Wanted) music: Livin' in the Sunlight * Texas Tornado (Since 2009; bought out from Six Flags Marine World and relocated here) music: Real Western Steel) Shelly Superhighway (Since 2010) Goo Lagoon (Since 2011) Christmas Town (Since 2012) Diary Diorama (Since 2013) Shell Outskirts (Since 2014) Above Water (Since 2015) Larry's Gym (Since 2016) Mimic Land (Since 2017) Krabby Land (Since 2018) Project SB-20 (Since 2019) Category:SpongeBob SquarePants